


Triage

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tonraq lays recovering from the wounds he suffered at Zaheer's hands, he thinks about the soldier from Zaofu that had saved him so effortlessly. There was something about the young woman, Kuvira, and when Kuvira drops by his recovery tent the two engage in healing of a more intimate nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triage

Triage  
-By Drace Domino

Against all odds, they had won. Zaheer’s last-ditch attempt to kill the Avatar had met with failure, thanks in part to the brave men and women that banded together to bring down the Red Lotus. The warriors of Zaofu and the new Air Nomads, the new Team Avatar and even soldiers from the Southern Water Tribe, all had rallied to protect the woman that had done so very much for them in the past. For a while though, it seemed like it might not be enough.

Tonraq’s injuries had kept him away from the battle at the very end. He had heard the story of how Korra was poisoned and how Zaheer had chased her to exhaustion, and just how close the world had come to losing the Avatar forever. It was a helpless situation for a father to be in; knowing the pain that his daughter was in, but unable to do anything to help her. He had been assured that Korra would be well taken care of by the finest healers in Republic City, but even then it had taken both Suyin and Lin to drag him from her side so the man could rest. It was only by their insistence that he was doing more harm than good were they able to pull him back to his own tent and force him to recover through a long, mostly sleepless evening.

He was sore all over. The battle had taken a lot out of him, and a lesser man likely would’ve been unconscious throughout the entire day. Still, Tonraq wasn’t the leader of the Southern Water Tribe for nothing. He was strong and determined, as durable as he was large, and that evening he had the very important matter of worry about his daughter to attend to. Endless, torturous hours of dwelling on Korra’s well-being plagued his mind, knowing that there was nothing he could do for her. He had been assured she would be okay, and yet it was difficult to put it into the hands of others.

The Earth Kingdom was too hot; at least for a man that was used to the frigid cold of the Southern Water Tribe. With no ice and snow around him Tonraq found the warm evening air unpleasant, and had taken to sleeping naked in his tent. The only thing covering him was a thin blanket, and the bandages and wrappings that crossed over his wounds. Several around his waist and one over his knee, and three more on the exact same arm. Bandages for his battle scars, and another unpleasant reminder that he hadn’t been able to protect Korra. More to keep him up at night. The heat, the itch of the bandages, and the regret.

It was late at night that a figure slipped into Tonraq’s tent, and he lifted his head up to regard it. The woman that stepped forward was a soldier he had just recently become familiar with; one of Suyin’s finest that had aided him in the final battle. The captain of Suyin’s forces had saved his life no more than a few hours ago, and Tonraq struggled to bring his shirtless frame to a sitting position so he could properly greet her.

“Captain.” A small grunt came from the back of his throat, and he held a hand to his injured ribs. He kept the blanket firmly in his lap, hoping that it would work with the darkness in the room to hide the fact he had been stripped bare. Kuvira held a small lantern in her hand; enough to give her powerful frame a bit of illumination, yet not quite enough to reveal his secret. The soldier was dressed much as she had been the entire day, though her metal armor had been discarded for a far simpler uniform. The deep colors of the Earth Kingdom were marked with Zaofu’s own symbol, and worn proudly on the body of one of its greatest warriors.

“I thought I said earlier, it’s just Kuvira.” The woman bowed her head with a smile, and took a step into the tent. As she did so the light encroached a little further, and Tonraq was left tightening his grip on the blanket in order to hide his lower half. “I apologize for interrupting you, Chief Tonraq, but I thought you might like to know about your daughter’s status.”

Instantly Tonraq forgot about his own naked state, and moved over as much as he could on the tiny space afforded him by the military cot. He gestured for Kuvira to sit, and the young woman drew forward without complaint. Before long her body moved to rest against the cot and Tonraq could feel the small of her back rest against his legs; so very near his own naked yet hidden lap. Not that it mattered in the moment; Tonraq’s mind was occupied by far more important things than his naked modesty.

“Please, just Tonraq.” He was quick to offer Kuvira the same lack of formality, yet his voice was lined with concern. “Is she alright? Did they find any more poison?”

“I’m pleased to let you know that the healers and Suyin agree that Korra will be okay.” Kuvira responded with a smile, and one of her hands moved forward to rest against Tonraq’s bare, sculpted shoulder. She let her fingers lay there for a comforting moment, smiling at the older man as she spoke. “She’ll need some time. A lot of it; in fact, but after what she’s done for the world she’s earned it. There have already been plans put into place to make sure that the Earth Kingdom will survive without her leadership. We’re determined to give your daughter the much-deserved rest that she needs.”

Tonraq breathed a sigh of relief, and in his joy to hear that Korra would live, he threw his arms forward and locked them around Kuvira’s body. The captain gave a gasp as she was suddenly embraced by the naked chief of the south, and as his strong, powerful arms closed around her body she couldn’t help but feel a blush rise to her cheeks. He had a frame and physique unlike anything Kuvira had ever seen in a man, and despite the difference in their age she could feel arousal creep across her skin as they hugged. She did her best to reciprocate Tonraq’s hold; moving an arm around his waist gently and pressing softly against him.

“...thank you.” Tonraq’s voice finally slipped out into the still of the night, sounding weak and weary like that of a soldier who had been fighting for days. His arms remained tight around Kuvira’s body as he murmured, his breath gently falling against the side of the captain’s throat. “Thank you for telling me. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you...for everything, Kuvira. Suyin’s lucky to have you as a captain.”

“I...you’re welcome.” Kuvira was typically confident and unflappable, but the warm, strong embrace of the older man had left her uncharacteristically flustered. She was having difficulty concentrating as she felt his muscles through her clothes, and suddenly she became acutely aware of just how close she was to his lap. The captain’s throat tightened as she squeezed Tonraq back, and one of her hands moved to rest against his waist. She pressed to him in a feminine fashion; which while it was clearly not something she was used to, she hoped the man would appreciate. She drew herself close and pressed her chest to his own, while finding a soft spot against his neck to press her smooth, flawless cheek. Tonraq clearly needed someone to hold onto for the moment, and she was happy to oblige.

For...various reasons.

The embrace lasted for some time as both warriors dwelled on the past day. For Tonraq, it was a healing moment. Within the grip of Kuvira and pressed against her slender yet strong frame, he could forget about all of the pain aching through his body and he could even forget about his daughter’s hardships. Knowing that Korra will live and that he had done all he could was enough; perhaps enough for a good night’s sleep. For Kuvira, the embrace echoed to a very primal part of her, a part that hadn’t been touched on in her entire life. She squeezed close against Tonraq and deeply breathed in his scent, sighing contently as her frame delighted in his arms.

When her hand slid down from his waist to his lap, there was certainly a moment of surprise. Both parties seemed equally shocked that it happened, and Tonraq held Kuvira at arm’s length, his eyes open wide and his expression bewildered. Meanwhile, Kuvira just glanced down at where she had dropped her hand squarely into Tonraq’s lap; and more accurately, against the growing bulge she could see underneath the blanket. They looked down to what she had done, and then back up to each other for a long, awkward moment. Tonraq was the first to speak; his voice slow, thoughtful, and not entirely sure how to proceed with the turn of events.

“Uh...you know I’m married. Right?”

Kuvira’s cheeks flushed red and she quickly tried to explain, though the entire time her hand continued to rest on Tonraq’s length.

“I know!” She blurted out suddenly, the captain’s usual unbreakable demeanor shattering in a moment of social awkwardness. She was good at commanding troops and eliminating threats. Talking to men? Not so much. “I know it’s inappropriate, but...you’re just so...we don’t have men like you in the Earth Kingdom!”

Her cheeks flushed red as she continued, her words pouring out without the captain having any level of control over them.

“I’m not usually like this, I swear! It’s simply been a long day, is all, and I find you so desirable that it seemed silly not to just...try. And since you’re married that means it would only be a one night sort of thing, which is fine since I sort of have a boyfriend myself, but he can’t really…”

She gazed down at Tonraq’s lap, where the leader of the Southern Water Tribe’s cock had only swollen in her grip. She couldn’t see it yet, but his shaft was thick underneath the blanket, so much so she wasn’t sure she could close her fingers around it. She swallowed nervously, and with bright red cheeks she gazed up at Tonraq to continue.

“...Baatar can’t do that.” She murmured, her cheeks bright red. “But you’re right, this isn’t right. You’re a chief, and I’m a captain. You’re recovering. We are both involved with other people. Outside the walls of this tent are dozens of people, and if we were caught, it would be a scandal. And…”

For all of the reasons she could list of why they shouldn’t, she had left her hand against Tonraq’s cock. She whimpered softly, and couldn’t help but tighten her grip, squeezing his shaft slowly while she sat on the edge of the cot.

“...and you’re just so big.” She whimpered, and looked up at Tonraq once more. She had just thrown a lot at him; a litany of reasons why the hand on his lap was wrong, and only really presenting one reason why it was right. However; that one reason was so good and made such an impact that it was enough to tip the scales. For all the reasons it was wrong, it felt amazingly good to have the captain’s hand around his cock.

“Not a word to anyone.” Tonraq murmured with a smile, and drew Kuvira in against him.

 

Kuvira’s body was a delight underneath her uniform; every inch of her the very essence of young, strong perfection. Her breasts were large yet firm and toned thanks to her muscular build, and her rear was round, smooth, and strong. As the naked woman slid underneath the covers with Tonraq she allowed her fit figure to grace along his own, the only thing separating their naked bodies being the random bandages that were wrapped on Tonraq out of necessity. Despite her desires and her eagerness Kuvira was careful of the Water Tribe leader’s wounds; easing herself underneath the covers so she didn’t cause her new lover too much disturbance. Once within their warmth was shared, and Tonraq suddenly didn’t mind the heat of the Earth Kingdom. His arms moved to hold Kuvira close, wrapping about her waist and drawing her in for the faintest hint of a kiss. Their motions were slow and sweet at first; the captain was surprisingly timid when it came to such affection. It wasn’t until Tonraq pushed his head forward to openly claim the woman’s mouth did she relent, and her lips opened amidst a gasp while Tonraq’s tongue worked in against her own.

Once the contact was made; however, Kuvira’s timidness faded and she fell fully into the moment. Her eyes closed and she moaned around Tonraq’s tongue, eagerly letting herself be tasted as she drew in the flavor of the older man. There was something deeply enchanting about him to her; the fact that he was such a mighty warrior melded well with the fact he was old enough to be her father. He was, in many ways, everything she had missed and desired in her life, and now she had a chance to fully enjoy the embrace of someone older, stronger, and hungry. Tonraq’s hands moved against Kuvira’s firm body, sliding up and down her waists and moving to caress on the sides of her hips. His hands grabbed two tight handfuls of her rear as their lips broke with a smirk, and while his fingers rolled against her firm ass he offered his voice to the younger woman with a slightly teasing voice.

“You’ve got a remarkable body.” He whispered, and tightened his grip on both sides of Kuvira’s ass until the woman’s voice broke into a hungry moan. Her hands pressed to Tonraq’s shoulders for support, trying to steady herself while she was groped and fondled. “Surely you could find a soldier your own age to please you?”

“They...none of them are good enough.” Kuvira whimpered through her parted lips, her eyes opening as she studied Tonraq’s own. Her mouth lowered and she began to kiss; her lips passing hotly down Tonraq’s throat and working inch by inch down the slope of his muscular chest. “None of them are so...magnificent. I can see why Korra is so strong.”

Tonraq smirked a little, and in the darkness of the night he allowed his fingers to move away from Kuvira’s rear, drifting up along the woman’s spine. She was naturally descending down his body to predicted destination, and Tonraq’s length twitched in anticipation of what was to come. The captain of Suyin’s forces kissed a heated line down across Tonraq’s chest, and though her fingers were delicate over his bandages they were fierce and hungry in the places where he was healthy. Her grip was strong on his hips as she kissed past his stomach, trailing her tongue at the tip to draw a line of spin across Tonraq’s washboard. Before long her bare breasts were brushing against Tonraq’s thick shaft, and the feel of it gave Kuvira an idea that made her cheeks flush with desire.

She didn’t put her mouth to Tonraq’s cock; at least, not yet. While the dark-skinned, throbbing member came before her eyes and fell into her hand, she guided it towards another destination altogether. While Tonraq gazed down at his lap he swallowed with building anticipation, and watched as Kuvira took her hands to her full, large breasts and closed them around his length.

The captain smirked as she pressed her breasts to either side of Tonraq’s cock, wrapping him up in a warm, soft grip that only made his length ache in desire. She held them so tight against his cock that she could feel him throb and quiver against her breasts; and her nipples stiffened considerably where they were located between her fingers. Without a word the young woman dipped her head forward just enough to press a kiss to the tip of Tonraq’s cock, and with a line of precum attached to her lips as she pulled back, she began to shift her breasts up and down.

Tonraq’s voice broke into a hungry grunt as the younger woman started to fuck him with her breasts, and he moved his hands to grab the sides of the military cot he had been given to rest on. His hips rose to help her, and as they did he could feel waves of intense, warm pleasure flow through his body. The feel of Kuvira’s lovely breasts was enough for him to forget the aches in his body, each bandaged wound conveniently slipping from his memory as he claimed the younger woman’s chest. While he gazed down his cheeks went dark from the taboo of the moment, and he swallowed with a tightened throat.

His wife, Senna, was far away and waiting for word on her husband and daughter’s safety. Meanwhile, he was in a tent that was increasingly smelling of sex, slowly fucking the breasts of a girl young enough to be his own child. Guilt ebbed into him but it only made his cock throb harder and hotter, and as the tip of his length continued to peek out from in between Kuvira’s soft, warm breasts it dashed any such concerns or worries from his mind. Senna was far away, and Kuvira was here. And if there was ever a day that the leader of the Southern Water Tribe needed comforting, it was that day.

As Tonraq’s cock continued to thrust in and out from between Kuvira’s breasts, the precum at his tip soon began to smear over her orbs. Each pull of his hips took his tip past the line of her pressed tits, and when it reemerged it left her wetter and stickier as a result. Kuvira’s face showed nothing but joy; a hungry smirk playing on her features and a wicked look in her eye. Though she had been timid and stumbling at first, much like Tonraq’s guilt it had been replaced by a wild, uncontrollable desire. The feel of Tonraq’s thick and throbbing cock squeezed between her breasts made her excited and wet; and the beauty mark laying underneath one of her eyes was turned up as she smirked delightfully, watching the older man react with such pleasure in his face.

Tonraq’s peak came shortly thereafter, and when it did Kuvira could feel the older man’s passions flaring through the length of his thick member. He pushed and throbbed against the sides of her breasts and the soldier quickly moved to handle it; sliding up on her knees and moving so that her breasts were fully covering Tonraq’s cockhead. The older man groaned in desire as his length began to throb and pulse, and while he was sealed on both sides with the shape of her breasts he finally started to release. Kuvira smirked softly as she felt the warmth rushing against her skin; Tonraq’s cum smearing inside of her squeezed breasts. She could feel it seeping outside of her from all angles; and as she looked down she could see the white nectar pushing out from the top of her cleavage just as she felt it slithering down the center of her abdomen. A happy, content moan slipped from her parted lips as she savored the moment and pushed her breasts together, rubbing them idly back and forth to continue coaxing cum out of Tonraq’s thick length.

Only when the older man gave a final grunt of desire and the last of his seed was released did she finally pull back and allow his cock to flop once more against his lap. She pulled back with her breasts fully exposed, and in the dim lantern’s light Tonraq could see his cum covering the chest of the magnificent captain. Her large, full orbs were coated in white; his cum covering the slopes of her breasts and even rubbing across the width of her nipples. She was coated in thick, rich cream, and while Tonraq watched the young woman slid a hand forward, moving her fingers to the delicious nectar that she had been plastered with.

Tonraq swallowed while a woman no older than his daughter cleaned herself off; drawing his cum from her breasts and moving it to her mouth. She took her sweet time in doing so; letting Tonraq’s cock twitch and quiver back to life while she showed him what a diligent soldier she could be. When there was little more than a thin glaze left on her breasts Kuvira slid her hands underneath them, and let Tonraq watch as she teased her tongue over her own orbs, cleaning them up to make sure none of the sticky substance remained. Afterwards she gazed up at the handsome Water Tribe leader, and spoke up again, any trace of timidness in her voice long since gone.

“I want more.” She demanded, and slowly started to move up on the bed again. As before she telegraphed her desires; for when she crawled past Tonraq’s lap he knew exactly where she was headed. He let his head fall back and a smile spread to his face as Kuvira’s sex drug over his chest, moving inch by inch closer to his face. As she brought her young sex over the older man’s face she spoke up once more, her voice slipping into the room with a slow, sensual joy. “I want everything you can give me in a single night, Tonraq.”

As it turned out, that was quite a bit. It wouldn’t be the first time Tonraq would be pushing himself while injured for the sake of sex, and he wasn’t about to let the captain return to her friends with stories about how men from the Water Tribe couldn’t service a woman as well as their own kin. When Kuvira’s slick pussy came above Tonraq’s lips he eagerly pushed forward; not hesitating for a second to crash his mouth against her warm, wet folds.

Kuvira had a tiny tuft of cleanly shaven hair just above her sex, and she watched down the length of her muscular frame as the rich brown of Tonraq’s goatee rose to meet it. She sat on his face so that she could still appreciate the sight of his muscular frame and his long, thick length, and a content moan came from her lips as she first felt the trace of the older man’s tongue against his sex. Bracing one knee on the cot and stretching one of her feet out to the floor, Kuvira balanced herself steadily as she offered up her young, sweet sex to the older man. The feel of his tongue rolling against her folds sent goosebumps up her skin, and her eyes rolled longingly to the back of her head as waves of pleasure rolled over her.

Tonraq’s strong hands moved up to hold against her thighs, pulling her down into his face and encouraging her to rock her hips. Taking her nod from the older man the captain started to move, and soon she felt her slit gliding with joyful, wet delight against the strong tongue of the warrior. The scent of sex filled Tonraq’s senses as Kuvira’s pussy smeared across his face; and every twitch of his tongue or purse of his lips brought more of her taste to savor. She was young and strong, and just as her muscles tightened and twitched underneath his grasp he could feel the steady, smooth control with which she drug her sex along his face. Each press brought her hood to nestle against the fur of his goatee, and while his tongue worked and teased at her sensitive clit he found his nose smeared against her folds. At one point he simply slapped his hands against both sides of Kuvira’s ass, pulled her firm against his face, and drew in one long, savoring scent that sent the woman into waves of blissful delight.

Kuvira said nothing as the warrior serviced her; her lip caught between her teeth as she struggled to maintain. It took all of her considerable strength to hold back from screaming out into the night, from alerting the others to their presence and ruining the cover of their tent. Her cries of joy fell into the frantic whimpers of a young woman on the very edge of bliss, and as the older man continued to tease her pussy with his strong, hungry tongue she could feel her body line with aroused sweat. She was hot and ready; her body primed near the very edge as Tonraq continued to tease. She was just about to hit her limit and release in a shuddering orgasm when Tonraq simply...stopped.

Kuvira’s eyes went wide open and her breath caught in her throat. The touch of his lips had left her pussy and his tongue wasn’t working against her anymore. Even when she tried to lower her sex to grind against his face she found he was holding her up; keeping her body locked in place with his considerable strength. She gave a pathetic whimper and gazed down at Tonraq’s chest, dropping her hands against his frame as she struggled for an answer.

“P...Please continue!” She begged, and tried again to shove down her hips, but to no avail. “Please! I was so close!”

“You know what you have to do if you want me to keep going.” Tonraq responded; his voice half-muffled by the presence of Kuvira’s sex. As soon as he said the words the captain knew what he meant, and she gazed forward to the sight of his stick, dark sex, waiting for her attention. She didn’t hesitate or complain, and her body fell forward with her breasts pushing against the bandages on his waist. Without any warning she wrapped both hands around Tonraq’s remarkable length and brought it to her mouth, closing her lips over the head and immediately starting to suck him. True to his word Tonraq continued toying with the younger woman’s sex; his tongue flashing over her folds as she started to rock her hips once more.

She had thrown herself into servicing him, slaving her tongue up and down his shaft and embracing it against her cheek. Though he couldn’t see her working his length he could imagine it quite clearly; the face of the otherwise stoic captain smeared with spit and with cheeks red from heated desire. Sure enough, just as he imagined her Kuvira moved a hand up to the bun in her dark hair; pulling it free so it would no longer nag at the back of her head. Once it was free her face remained cloaked in dark locks as she went right back to servicing him, slurping and sucking as if it was what she had been trained to do. All the while her sex pressed hard into Tonraq’s own hungry mouth, and the two warriors drew each other great comfort on the evening after a horrible battle.

Their bodies rocked against each other and the cot creaked underneath their weight, but it managed to endure as the two pressed their mouths against each other’s sensitive delights. Kuvira was taking Tonraq deep in her mouth by the time the older man started to release, and in order to ensure that the soldier took it all he released one of her thighs to find his hand slip into the dark locks of her hair. With a grunt he forced her head down, and as Kuvira winced and struggled against the release, her own body twitched in climax. There was something about the sudden forcefulness that made the captain’s body ignite in desire, and while she was left coughing and sputtering around a mouthful of delicious white cream her own sex drooled in orgasm over Tonraq’s face. She left his beard wet and scented of her lust, and in return he had given her a full belly of his cream. Even after their shared orgasms the two continued to tease against each other, the captain working her tongue on Tonraq’s shaft, and the older man flickering his tongue over her sensitive folds. It didn’t take long before the two to finally feel desires surge within them again, and when Kuvira pulled her pussy off of Tonraq’s face, she looked back at him with a hungry look across her brow.

“I want you inside.” She whispered, and held her hands out to help the soldier up. “Strong enough to make me yours tonight?”

Tonraq just smirked, and slid his hands into Kuvira’s own as the younger woman drug him up to a sitting position.

“I think I can manage.”

 

Kuvira’s cheeks were red as she was pressed to the cot on her hands and knees, her ass in the air and waiting for Tonraq to claim her. His length was already thick and ready again, and the smooth, slick frame of it was sliding back and forth over the sensitive touch of her folds. The two groaned in building desire as Tonraq moved a hand down to grab himself at the hilt, and with a slow smirk spreading on his features guided himself to the very entrance of the younger woman.

“Please...I need it…” Kuvira whispered; still keeping her voice low as they struggled to avoid detection from outside. When Tonraq started to slide himself inside it became very difficult to maintain that strength, and the captain was forced to throw her face to the cot, holding her hands over the back of her head as she whimpered. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the thick, throbbing length of Tonraq penetrate her, and with every one of his impressive inches her entire body shuddered with pleasure.

Tonraq pushed himself to the very hilt inside of the girl, and his hands moved to hold gently onto her rear for the moment. He let her get used to the sensation of being so deeply pierced for the moment; smirking to himself as she whimpered and let her walls get adjusted to things. She was a tight grip around his cock and her entrance squeezed fiercely around him, and already Tonraq could feel her natural nectar rolling down the front of his sack, squeezed out of her like a piece of ripe fruit. When he was ready to move he drew a hand out to take ahold of her dark hair, and once he pulled her head back far enough to whisper against her, his voice slipped out with a thick, hungry tone.

“You’re so tight…” He whispered, and started to rock his hips. Each and every thrust drug him wildly against her walls and sent the other woman into aroused whimpers; her teeth drawing again against her bottom lip to prevent from screaming. “All that metalbending training paid off, I think. You can barely fit all of me.” Kuvira’s lips parted with a gasp, though even in the midst of their playful banter, her words were enough to send a shockwave of forbidden arousal through Tonraq’s body.

“Am I tighter than your wife?” She asked, her eyes barely meeting Tonraq’s as he continued to thrust inside of her. The wave of guilt washed over him again, but just as before it didn’t diminish his arousal. If anything, he felt his length throb against the younger woman’s entrance, and his breath caught in his throat from the rush of pleasure. His answer was simple and evasive, and he knew deep down it wouldn’t be enough.

“I love Senna.” He murmured, and he released her hair to take her hips again. Despite his proclamation he didn’t stop fucking the younger woman, and soon the cot was rocking underneath their motions. “I love my wife.” He repeated the words with genuine honesty, though there was still a slick underside of arousal as he claimed a girl his daughter’s age.

“I didn’t...ah...I didn’t ask that!” Kuvira smirked, keeping her head up. She pressed back against Tonraq with every thrust, and before long she was encouraging the older man to claim her faster. Her tight, young pussy pushed back with delight as she was speared against his length, and her remarkable muscles kept him gripped tight within the warm, wet entrance of her valley. “I asked if I was tighter!”

She upped the ante by gripping onto the cot, freezing for a moment as she looked back at Tonraq.

“...am I a better fuck than your wife?”

Tonraq’s powerful frame twitched with equal parts shame and desire, but he couldn’t deny the raging passions going through him. Whether or not Kuvira was truly better than his wife was something that had no real answer; but in the moment, he could only admit that being inside of Kuvira was one of the happiest moments his body had ever enjoyed. Whether or not she fucked better was up for debate, but one thing was a certainty; he wouldn’t be claiming her with any less intensity than he did Senna.

If Senna could take the full weight of his passions, a young woman like Kuvira would have no trouble. Perhaps.

Tonraq’s answer came in the form of his hands locking around her waist, and a sudden jerk pulling Kuvira’s arms out from under her. He flopped the girl’s face to the cot once more, lifting her ass and claiming her with a flurry of sudden, powerful thrusts. He was a bit of a beast in the bedroom, as Senna had often described him as; ravenous, insatiable, and incredibly thick. She had once described him as a polar bear dog looking for a mate; his size only rivalled by his reckless, wild desires.

Kuvira was going to find that out, no matter how much she teased. The young captain was left biting her bottom lip again as Tonraq crashed into her; his thick, throbbing length stretching the younger woman’s muscles to their limit. Each press of his hips drew a slapping noise into the room, and a heightened squeak from Kuvira that would’ve been a piercing scream were it not for the captain’s discipline. The cot ached underneath them and Tonraq only thrusted harder and harder; watching as Kuvira’s hair bobbed back and forth while his thick, imposing length slid in and out of her with ease. Though her tight hole struggled to keep him inside, even she couldn’t prevent him as he pulled out for an agonizing few seconds, slapping his stiff cock against her ass while waiting to hear her whine.

“Pu...Put it back...put it...back…” The otherwise remarkable soldier was left a begging mess as he yanked his cock free, leaving her once more on the very edge of arousal. With a smirk he held out for just a second longer, before fucking her all the harder and deeper again. Kuvira was tight and young and remarkable in the bedroom; her entire fit body a thick, powerful muscle to be used for pleasure. Being able to fuck someone as remarkable as her was truly a rare thing; to feel her sex tighten around his cock and to hear her whimper in soft submission a precious gift to enjoy. He was sure Senna would understand.

When the moment came Tonraq grit his teeth and prevented himself from roaring in desire, though from the moment that followed Kuvira was likely to be left with her head hazy and her ears ringing. He plowed into her with such ferocity that the cot finally broke underneath them; but though the legs snapped and it dropped to the floor, the girl that had been laying on it remained up. Held up by Tonraq’s powerful grip and the force of his cock, Kuvira’s body hung limp and desperate as she was suddenly struck with a climax that rioted through her.

She gasped and whimpered and twitched and spasmed, and through it all Tonraq’s cock finally began to release. He held the younger woman against his lap as he started to fill her up, gritting his teeth as every inch of him starting to pump deep against the soldier’s womb. He held himself down to the hilt while she was left struggling for words, and when he was finished he allowed her to unceremoniously drop on the ground with the broken cot.

Tonraq took a deep breath, and studied the soldier as she laid gasping on the floor. Her sex was drooling his thick cream and she was covered in sweat, but already she was starting to move and shift around on the floor. Even after she had just been claimed and used with reckless abandon, her muscular physique was ready for more.

Tonraq swallowed, and his cock twitched in desire as his eyes fell on the naked captain. It was still drooling a line of cum from its past conquest, but as his eyes studied the muscular woman struggling to regain her senses on the floor, he could already feel it throbbing back to life.

A hand moved down and into Kuvira’s hair, and the warrior started to pull her up. She gave a gasp as she was yanked forward, and with cum leaking from her warm pussy she stared up at the older man holding her firmly.

It was going to be a long night; but as Kuvira felt Tonraq’s hands move against her again and squeeze around her ass, she was confident it was going to be a pleasant one.

After all, they just had one night, and there was so very much to do.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
